You Found Me (SasuSaku)
by PetrovAmaterasU
Summary: Renasce mais um mistério em Konoha: A Mansão dos Uchihas. Localizada em uma parte na penal Floresta da Morte. Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino e Haruno Sakura seguiram a curiosidade, e descobriram um outro mundo.


Between the Darkness

U C H I H A S

O sobrenome Uchiha é muito popular no Japão, isso é um fato, eles são considerados "lendas" na indústria das joias e do "sobrenatural".

Olá, caro leitor, espero que esteja bem, pois ao ler minhas verídicas análises, talvez sua curiosidade irá lhe cutucar. Lembre-se, espertinhos: a curiosidade matou o gato, ou a primeira vida de sete, nós só temos uma.

Com oupnos comentários do meu vídeo anterior invocandoO Ceifador, decidi realmente visitar a maior residência antiga, localizada na penal Floresta da Morte, apelido sinistro não? A famosa floresta do norte se chama Aokigahara, no Japão, ela é conhecida pelos múltiplos suicídios. A residência dos Uchihas tem muitas histórias, e vamos falar um pouco sobre elas. Saca que em meio a minhas férias, eu resolvi fazer isso.

Nos dias atuais, a mansão está completamente destruída, tanto por seu jardim quanto as paredes que minha visão alcançou, já que não era possível eu entrar. Ela tem um histórico de construção à muito anos atrás – talvez séculos –, não tem uma data inclusa nisso, contudo, alguns estão cientes que ela é a residência maisfuckantiga de Konoha. Outra curiosidade é que ela é registrada como patrimônio histórico, mas tem um porém: a prefeitura nunca à abriu para visitas e evita que a mesma seja um ponto turístico. Mesmo situada nas colinas do suicídio, ela está bem no início junto a tudo que a pertence.

Família Uchiha

E então, quem é a família Uchiha? A um conto que diz que cada geração da família, nascerá como descendente deIndra Ootsutsuki,retratado como deus da furia e tempestade,um dos membros sempre seria a ovelha negra, causador de discórdias, como aconteceu com Madara, um dos Uchihas mais antigos que causou uma guerra imperial com os Senju, e ele acabou falindo a primeira fábrica da família. Os Ootsutsuki é uma lenda japonesa no qual seus membros são uma geração antiga e descendentes dos Uchihas. Algo muito estranho.

Oclã Kardashiané algo similar ao mesmo, eles eram socialites, tinham o próprio negócio, suas terras e item valem cerca de milhões de dólares.

"Mas, Attomic, o que essa família tem de incomum?"

Os japoneses tem de tudo algo estranho, anos atrás até hoje, muitos acreditam no sobrenatural, do estilo fantasia, como magos, bruxas, lobisomens e nosso principal:vampiros. Eles eram vistos na sociedade, para alguns, como vampiros, a prova é esta: Quase nunca apareciam de dia, exceto quando estava nublado, usam em excesso cortinas com estampas grossas e escuras, bizarro não?

Em um programa antigo,同期する, para o português,Para Sincronizar, apresentando por dentro da mansão, o repórter comenta que "a casa precisava de mais iluminação", Fugaku havia respondido que "não precisavam, estavam tudo perfeito e luz demais os incomodava". Isso aumentou as suspeitas, mas quem é Fugaku,Attomic? Continue lendo.

Ex-Moradores

Uchiha Fugakuera o responsável da dinastia dos Uchihas: a fábrica/loja de joias, que infelizmente faliu pela segunda e última vez, ele era bastante culto e muitas vezes se negava dar entrevistas, foi morto queimado por moradores que se rebelaram por conta da poluição e prejuízo causado pelas minas que os empregados abriam para ir atrás de pedras preciosas, além que ele roubava terras de outras pessoas e manipulava-as, nunca cumpria o trato. Fugaku foi queimado vivo, preso em um poste. Muitos afirmavam que ele era canibal por encontrarem duas pessoas com a pele exposta em seu escritório.

Uchiha Mikototambém era famosa, mesmo antes e carregar o sobrenome, modelo totalmente gostosa quando vivia seus 18-28 anos, a beleza dessa mulher era algo surreal, muito assemelhado a uma boneca, ela ganhou depois de morta homenagens de Modanna e Demi Lovato, além de garotas daVictoria's Secret, onde desfilaram com os principais modelos da Uchiha como Kendall Jenner, Candice Swanepoel e Gigi. Mikoto foi eleita, oito vezes em sua carreira, a "Mulher Japão", sua vida zerou quando ela foi encontrada enforcada no jardim de sua casa com uma estaca no coração. Muitos dizem ser suicídio, outros, assassinato.

Uchiha Itachiera o filho mais velho do casal, após a morte dos pais ele teve que seguir com sua vida, à um documentário que ele diz que os Uchihas tinham dinheiro até para outras gerações, uma vez, seu irmão mais novo disse que estava com frio, e ele jogou um bocado de dinheiro na lareira, mostrando o Império dos Uchihas. Isso não durou muito, não satisfeitos com o rumo que o Uchiha mais velho estava tomando vendendo as terras que foram roubas por seu pai, os clientes cercaram a casa de gasolina e tacaram fogo na mesma, Itachi morreu.

Uchiha Sasukeainda era bem novinho na época, quando a polícia foi averiguar o local após o acontecimento, seu corpo estava desaparecido. Há boatos queUchiha Obito, estava por lá no dia.

Tenebroso não? O que assustou os policiais foi que, mesmo a casa destruída, foi possível identificar quatro corpos de policiais que haviam desaparecidos quando foram por lá, seus pescoços e pulsos estavam mordidos e algumas partes do corpo, dilacerados. Os japoneses pregam a frase que "Uchiha é praga", e não há como negar, em cada geração aconteceu algo terrível, ou que manchou o nome da família. Muitos comentam que eles faziam oferendas ao demônio em busca de riqueza, mas parece que o submundo não se agradou com as coisas.

Eu Os Uchihas

A floresta teve passe para ficar aberta por três dias, com o intuito dos familiares das vítimas terem chance de fazer uma cerimônia mais apropriada. Eu visitei e desejei pêsames por alguns, o ar do local cheirava a morte e a tensão.

Chegando em frente na mansão, eu senti como se estivesse sendo observado, na verdade, todo o caminho. No meio do caminho pelo jardim, vi uma mulher que preferi ignorar, foi assustador. Meu corpo se arrepiou e ouvi risadas, certamente foi algo que mexeu, e ainda está mexendo com meu psicológico, me senti violando uma residência como se realmente os donos estivessem por lá. Que a família Uchiha descanse em paz.

Site:Between and Darkness

Autor:Attomic,

Canal do Youtube:AttomicHorror

Descrição:dos Estados Unidos ao Japão, pensei que iria ser férias, mas houve esse mistério =3

Naruto Uzumaki

– ... Que a família Uchiha descanse em paz e, você também. – Disse, suspirando profundamente, sentindo minha garganta seca.

– Por que? O que aconteceu com o cara? – Sakura questionou afoita, erguendo sua garrafinha de água para mim.

– Morreu, ele se enforcou na floresta da morte. Pesado. – Ino respondeu por mim, sempre ativa no seu celular. – Naruto, se você não se importa, eu te gravei falando isso.

Eu não me importava, e Ino sempre faz isso, uma vez ela fez uma live do Instagram no banheiro, em específico, no trono, e fazia caretas diante as merdas que saia dela, da parte traseira.

– Caralho, esse conto dos Uchihas é praga, é como oInferno de Tomino, mas é o Inferno dos Uchihas. – Sakura praticamente gritou, espantada. – Será que você vai morrer? Será que isso se tornou um conto amaldiçoado? Puta merda, eu não quero morrer e nem ser visitada por um Uchiha.

– Qualé Sakura, gente ruim não morre cedo. – Sorri para ela, vendo-a revirar aqueles olhos verdes, estupidamente bonitos, contudo, sou mais os meus.

Quando dei por mim, eu massageava meu braço após ela me bater. – Me chama de ruim de novo que eu falo para todo mundo quem peidou na aula de artes. Mana, aquilo foi inacreditável!

– Sério que tu peidou? – Ino bloqueou seu celular, gargalhando.

– Todo mundo concentrado nas pinturas, e eu e ele estávamos desenhando a turma, sem querer ele desenhou a chata da Hinata feia demais, comecei a rir e ele me seguiu, e peidou. O professor nem ligou, mas depois o fedor de espalhou... – A rosadinha começou a rir olhando para um lugar qualquer, pensativa. – Pior que eu quase faço xixi.

– Seria engraçado adivinhar que você está mijada entre as pernas – Ino falou, dando um coque nos fios loiros dela. – Voltando ao assunto do momento, esse pessoal insiste em fazer isso, é como ver que tem o assassino em casa e perguntar "tem alguém aí?", pobre homem, só que a vida segue, que tal irmos lá?

Eu olhei para Ino e ela retribuiu o olhar, tivemos uma conexão apoiando esse possível momento e só esperamos a resposta de um: Haruno Sakura. Sakura, além de ser viciada em garrafinhas, é uma puta medrosa, ontem ela havia me ligado uma da manhã apenas para dizer que um besouro sumiu do lugar que ela deixou ele quando matou, resultado: Ela não dormiu.

Sem falar que ela dorme toda coberta com medo que o fantasma puxe ela. Ridículo isso.

– Pra que gente? Isso é fake, isso é mais fake que a Hinata. – Disse, evitando nos olhar – Temos que aproveitar nosso tempinho sem aulas. Essa maldição não existe, vampiros não existem e tão criando superstição contra defuntos...

– E você quer ficar no quarto o dia todo? Não. – Ino rebateu, convencida. Realmente ela faria isso. – Imagina nós lá e aparece alguns malandros, vamos falar com ele e quando irmos embora, falamos "foi aqui que eu morri, o fogo me consumiu" e corremos.

Ino é burra na hora da prova mas tem PHD na arte de malandragem. Fato.

Sakura Haruno

Eu estava péssima, com sono e com fome, tivemos um contratempo no colégio por reformas, isso nos deixará livre por uns dias, eu só queria me atualizar nos livros, na música e nas tarefas. Qual é, estamos no meio do ano e meu livro está mais branco que o Sai. Falando no diabo...

– Um momento amigos, pretendem brincar de Minecraft e explorar a mansão do Herobrine? – Questionou cheio de referências. Eu saquei.

Sai é do tipo que fala com todo mundo com falsidade, para ser sincera, só vejo ele pedindo favores ou andando com esse sorrisinho descarado dele. Filho da mãe, me dedurou quando estava colando a tarefa de casa.

– Lá vem o inconveniente, oi Sai. – Naruto sorriu forçado, ele nunca gostou dele.

– Olá, eu posso me juntar ao time dos mosqueteiros? Vou ser apenas um inconveniente calado os seguindo. – Sugeriu, cruzando os braços.

Estou sentindo cheiro de merda pairando no ar.

– Cinquenta reais e você está dentro. – Naruto sorriu maroto com sua proposta, mas logo Ino entrou na sua frente.

– Trinta reais e você faz o nosso dever de casa por uma semana. Claro, só quem for – Ino me olhou descaradamente. Puta, vaca.

– Fechado com a loira. – Sai tirou o sorriso rosto, abrindo a carteira e tirando as notas. Eu o julgo como capricorniano, dinheiro é tudo para ele.

– Vamos jogar na rodinha, não gostamos de ti e você só é a merda na sola do Naruto. – Yamanaka foi sincera, fazendo-o ficar surpreso. – Sakura, você vai e ponto final, se quiser, leve até cruz com você.

– Mais é claro – Murmurei tediosa.

– Estaremos aqui amanhã, às nove horas em ponto. Pularemos o muro da parte oeste do colégio. – Naruto planejava e eu pensava.

Já se passou dos três dias que a floresta ficaria aberta, mesmo assim, a residência é lacrada, como passaremos por lá?

– Como vamos entrar lá? – Perguntei, temendo a resposta.

– Regras servem para serem quebradas. Pulamos as grades e nos viramos na porta da mansão. – Ino disse, como se fosse o óbvio e o Naruto respondeu com um "ah, é mesmo". – Vou indo gente, vou me preparar.

– Eu também... – Sai entrou na multidão que se juntou após o sino tocar, dizendo que estávamos livres.

– Tchau Sakura, não quebra o gelo. Medrosa. – Naruto se despediu com o costumeiro beijo na minha testa.

– Tchau...

M E D R O S A. Eu não quero ser medrosa... Eu sou medrosa? Estou com fome e não quero acordar cedo e vir aqui amanhã. Calma, vamos lá, Sakura, pense na proposta de Ino, Sai vai fazer seus deveres de casa. É isso! Eu nunca pensei em pagar alguém para fazer meus deveres, agora sei a quem recorrer.

Vamos lá, nem deve ser tão assustador né?


End file.
